Heart to Heartbeat
by FandomBard12
Summary: After one young man thinks about changing the fates of the DDLC Characters, he gets that chance. The real question is whether he should save Monika or not? (Old version)
1. The meeting

This is gonna be a bit short in chapters but i'll try my best.

* * *

I sit their on my bed, thinking about the events of Doki Doki Literature Club. I know that their just one's and zero's but i feel like they are people who should live and be free to live their lives, including Sayori. I know how it feels to be in her shoes during her situation along with Natsuki, i need to change their fates.

"Though i doubt that's ever happen." I said to myself

I sigh and close my eyes, hoping that their is a way i can change their fates.

 ** _Maybe we can change it?_**

Suddenly i was falling through an area of code, later landing in darkness.

 _Beep beep beep!_

I open my blurry eyes to an alarm clock, i shut it off and put on my glasses while yawning. I notice that this isn't my room, i begin to look around panicked after noticing this. This looks like the main character's room in DDLC, wait did i?

"I'm in the game or rather in a physical reality of it." I say to myself

I get up and put on my school clothes since i know plenty about Japan's standard's, i look at myself determined in the mirror.

"Time to change fate." I say with a determined nod

My name is Aaron Thompson and i'm the one who's gonna change fate.

 _ **-HEART TO HEARTBEAT-**_

I walk out the door and walk over to Sayori's place, i walk over to her door. I stand their silent for a moment, i hope it isn't the worst case scenario. I knock on the door.

"Hey Sayori! Wake up!" I say

No reply, i hope that i wasn't too late. I slowly open the door, i see her sleeping in her bed, softly snoring. I breath out in relief, i then nod as i walk over to her slowly. I softly poke her cheek.

"Sayori~." I say

She groans softly, i poke her cheek again with a bit more force.

"Sayori, come on. Your gonna make us late, you wouldn't want me to go on ahead. Would you?" I say/ask

She slowly opens her eyes, i smile at her warmly.

"Alright, time to wake up." I say

She slowly gets up and looks at me.

"Aarrroooonnnn whhhhyyyyyy?" She groans

"Because we're friends, and because i care about you." I say with a straight face

"But you go on ahead sometimes." Sayori says confused

"I woke up today and realized that maybe i should be less of a jerk, and more of a friend." I say with a slight smile

I give my hand to her, she looks at it for a bit before looking at me.

"Friends?" I ask

She smiles and nods as she shakes my hand.

"Friends." Sayori says cheerfully

I nod and walk out of the room and wait for her in the living room in which later she walks , we walk out the door and talk about stuff.

"I'm just saying that writing is a good form of emotional sourcing." Sayori told me happily

"I agree, i always felt is based around emotional interaction within story telling." I reply

She smiles at my response, she then gains a curious look on her face.

"You seem different today." Sayori says in a happy tone

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I feel like as thought you've had an some sort of realization." Sayori says with a warm smile

"You mean like an epiphany"?" I ask

"Yeah that." Sayori responds with a finger snap happily

"I did, i realized that we're friends and friends never abandon each other, not matter what." I say with a wise look on my face

She looks at me in awe, i then rub the back of my head.

"I must be watching too much anime, it's starting to get a bit of out hand in my words." I say sheepishly

"Well i thought it was pretty cool." Sayori says with a slight grin

I nod and just kept walking with her to school, we later made it their. We go to our classes, i notice Monika's around still. I need to talk to her about some stuff once i earn her trust, since this is a physical world after all. I was about to leave the school when i felt a tap on my shoulder, i turn around to see Sayori again.

"What's up?" I ask

"I want to ask if you want to join our Literature Club." Sayori says with a smile

"Sure." I say

She smile as she waves for me to follow, i decide to follow her to the club room. I think this is gonna be the start of a what i consider, a change of fate. I already did by being myself, so it'll work for now. We walk into the club room and i see Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki. Natsuki is the first to notice my presence.

"Sayori, you brought a boy." She says venomously

"If it makes you feel better, i understand how guys can be jerks." I say casually before Sayori spoke

Natsuki looks at me in slight shock, i give her a thumbs up to which her and Sayori snickers at. Yuri then notices me along with Monika after hearing Natsuki mention me, i look at Yuri for a second before looking away. I need to make sure that she doesn't end the business end of a knife. I notice Monika standing near me.

"So you want to join our club?" She asks

"Yes, i can assume your the president of it?" I ask

"Correct, my name is Monika." Monika says

"Of course, my name is Aaron Thompson. I know it sounds American but that's where some of my roots come from, right Sayori?" I ask

"Yep, i do remember that your mother mentioned she had cousin's in America?" Sayori says/asks with her signature smile

"Yeah, i don't get to see them often." I say in memory

Mainly because they don't exist probably. Wait if i exist in this world and change the plotline, doesn't that mean those changes are now visible? Well shit, looks like i'm a scientist for this kind of thought. That reminds me, i don't have my old family anymore, i don't get to see them again... This is getting depressing, at least i can change the world by just existing.

"So, you like to write?" Monika asks

"I admire classic works but i do enjoy new ones at the same time plus writing is a great way to understand emotional experience and can help ease the mind of troubles." I say

Monika blinks her eyes as she mumbles something about code, i think she's noticing that i'm much more different than any other Main Character in this world. After a bit of talking about writing, i head back home with Sayori. I see her back home in her house, she was about to go in before i said something.

"Wait Sayori." I say

"What?" She asks with a smile

"If you need to talk about something, i'll listen." I say

"Umm, thanks." She says semi confused yet happy

"Of course, have a good night." I say

She nods and walks back inside, i sigh slightly.

"I hope that she takes my advice." I say

I walk to my home but before i do, i notice a presence a little bit behind me.

"I know about what your planning." I hear

Shit, she found out.

* * *

Yeah, a cliffhanger. I think this might be a bit different from the orignal but i did my best to research this in writing. I'm going for a sort of nice guy kind of persona for him and that he's much smarter than he seems plus it would make sense that the world would change a bit with his presence. I can also tell that you know about the person behind him at the end of this chapter, don't worry. I'm not trying to go too fast, i think **she** would notice that Aaron has much more depth than the Main Character.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. The truth

Yeah, a lot of semi heavy shit is about to go down.

* * *

I turn around to look at her, i put on a friendly face.

"Hey Monika, you want to come in for some tea?" I say

"Tell me the truth about who or what you are." Monika demands

I open the door for her, she sighs and goes in. I walk in afterwards and make us some tea and pour two cups, i sit in front of her. I pull the same look she used in the original version of 'game', she glares at me slightly.

"So you want the truth." I say

"Yes, but who are you?" She asks me

"Well that's easy, i'm Aaron Thompson." I say

"I meaning who are to say that this world should change?" Monika says

"I've never said that but i do admit to wanting to change this world." I say

"But why change it? Why not be with me?" She asks

I sip my tea and look at Monika with a serious look.

"I want to change what's going to happen because Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri deserve better, and i don't want to be with you because i feel me and Sayori connect better." I explain

"Why Sayori specifically?" She asks me

"I understand how she feels, i do understand how Natsuki feels and possibly understand Yuri's thoughts as well." I say

"Okay, but how would you understand them and how they feel?" Monika questions

I look down sullenly, i sigh and look back up.

"Because depression is a demon that nearly no one can escape, not even i can escape it. I've had to deal with a terrible father, and i've had thoughts of self harm also." I explain with a depressed sigh

"Really?" Monika asks in true surprise

I get up and grab a photo, it nearly looks the same when i was back in my world with me and my mother together along with that bastard of a man before realizing how much of that he was. I show Monika it and point to my old man with a slight angry look.

"This bastard hurt my me so much when i was younger, luckily my mom got out of that relationship. But after a bit, i felt like a bad person due to me just being me. I had those thoughts and even i asked myself it anything i did was worth it." I continue

I then put the picture back, i look at Monika with a serious look.

"I was able to get out of it thanks to understanding that while i may not be the greatest person, i should never stop trying." I say

I sit back down and Monika looks at me with a surprised look.

"Cause the day i do, the efforts made by the people who care about me will go to waste." I finish

Monika looks at me for a bit, she then drinks her tea and gets up.

"I understand you reasoning, i due hope you use the system to save them." Monika tells me

"Monika, this is a true world. If i fail, i fail and that's it." I explain

"What?!" She asks me

I get up and hold the picture again.

"Remember Monika, by me existing i interfered with how this world works. Meaning that thanks to me, being able to manipulate code is no longer a thing. This world is a true world, not a video game." I say

"This isn't a game anymore." Monika says shocked

"Nope but i still aim to win!" I say with a thumbs up

Monika nods and leaves my home, i breathe out after that moment.

'Wish that didn't happen.' I thought to myself

I know school is tomorrow and i need to make a plan, after a couple of hours of planning. I made a plan, this plan is that i support Sayori by making sure that she knows that people do care about her, i need to help Natsuki with her father and maybe expose him for the bastard that he is, and help Yuri with that whole 'harming herself' thing. I go to sleep, i wake up a little bit earlier than usual, i get dressed and get to Sayori's. I walk up to her door again, i hesitate to knock on her door again.

'I'm afraid... really afraid.' I say

I shake off the fear and knock on the door, i hear a small groan on the other side. I open it and walk in, i shake Sayori awake. She looks at me groggily, i smile warmly.

"Come on sleepy head, you need to get ready and eat breakfast." I say

She yawns and i walk out of the room to prepare breakfast, she later walks down and notices the food i made.

"Woah you made breakfast?" She asks me

"I got up early to wake you up and make you breakfast, their peanut butter on toast with some cereal and a side of you favorite eggs." I explain

"Sunny side up?" She asks me

"Yep." I say

She smiles at me and starts to eat breakfast while i do also, later we had an hour to get to school. We walked out and talked about stuff, she seemed to enjoy it. We make it to school, at lunchtime i notice Sayori walks over to my spot.

"Hey Sayori." I say

"Hi Aaron!" She says cheerfully

God she's adorable, we sit down and each lunch together. We talk about school and how it's kind of boring but sort of fun at the same time, after lunch and going to the rest of our classes, we head to the literature club. I walk in to see Yuri and Natsuki along with Monika writing, they notice me and Sayori's presence.

"Hey Sayori and Aaron." Natsuki says starting cheerfully then venomous at the end

She still hates me, well i'm gonna change that.

"Hey Natsuki, how was your day?" I ask

She looks at me slightly surprised, she then looks away from me.

"Why would you care?" Natuski asks

"Because as a person, i feel as though people deserve to be respected and understood as a person rather than property or some other dumb idea." I say

She sighs and looks at me.

"My morning wasn't great but school was pretty good at least." Natsuki says to me

"Well i got up early and made breakfast for me and Sayori, if you want you can come over and join us. It could be a kind of breakfast club?" I say with a slight happy tone at the end

She looks at me for a moment, she then looks at me with puffed cheeks.

"Sure, whatever." She says huffily

She's elated on the inside, i look at Yuri and the books she's reading. It not that horror novel like in the original version of this world, it seemed to be a bit more adventure based.

"Hey Yuri, what are you reading?" I ask

She looks at me nervously for a moment.

"It's about a reluctant hero going on a journey to save a magical realm from evil itself, he even had to embrace darkness in order to fight one of the villains." Yuri explains

"That sounds like a nice book, i might check it out if i get the chance." I say

She smiles a little at that, after reading some poems. Monika asks me to write one, after a bit i write one with my best effort.

Courage

'Courage!' Said i 'thing of tenactity

When i thought of courage

Courage - tormentor of my dreams

Once i sat engaged and daring

Once upon a midnight splendid

Deep into that darkness stomaching

On that day my soul grew happy

My passion is the bold courageousness

Monika had read it aloud and everyone looked at me, i scratched the back of my head nervously.

"I might have gone overboard with it." I say with my head down

"I thought it was pretty nice." Yuri says quietly

"Yeah, i mean it does have a good tone relating to it." Natsuki says

"I feel like it describes it quite well." Sayori tells me with a pat on my back

"It's safe to say that i think you did well." Monika say to me

I nod slowly, afterwards me and Sayori head back to our homes. The next day, i get up and do the same thing as yesterday but i as i finished up making breakfast, someone knocked on the door. I walked over to open it to reveal Natsuki, she i notice she's wearing sunglasses.

"Hey Natsuki, what's up with the sunglasses?" I ask slightly afraid for her

"It was bright out." Natsuki says quickly

It wasn't that bad out, it was actually pretty easy to see without sunglasses.

"Okay, well i finished up making breakfast. I made some toast with peanut butter for you with some cereal, if i knew what type of eggs you prefered that would have also been a part of it also." I explain

"Thanks, and i like scrambled." Natsuki tells me

She walks inside and we sit down as Sayori enters the room, we eat breakfast with Natsuki not taking off her sunglasses. I sigh and look at Natsuki as she finishes up her breakfast.

"Natsuki, take of the sunglasses please." I say

She stays silent, i sigh and look at her with a serious look.

"Please, take the sunglasses off." I say

She looks at me as my face turns into a concerned look, she slowly pulls off her sunglasses to reveal a black eye. Sayori gasps in surprise as keep looking at her.

"How long." I ask

"What?" She asks me

"How long has this been happening?" I ask

"I- i can't say." Natsuki says

"Bullshit." I say

Natsuki looks at me surprised with my language, i get up and put my hand on her shoulder.

"How long?" I ask with a concerned voice

She looks down, a tear comes to her eye.

"Ten years." She says

"Natsuki." I say

She closes her eyes tight, i hug her.

"Please... don't keep this a secret anymore." I say

She opens her eyes, a tear comes to my eye.

"You can't keep this locked up forever." I say

She hugs me back, i look at Sayori.

"Sayori, get me an ice pack please." I say

Later we got her an ice pack and sat her on the couch, i look at Natsuki with a serious look.

"If that bastard hurts you again, i'll make sure that he doesn't ever get away with this." I say

"I doubt you can do that." Natsuki says sadly

"Natsuki, who do you think i am?" I ask

"Aaron Thompson?" Natsuki asks

"That's right, when people hurt me friends, i make sure that they get their just desserts." I say

She looks at me with a slight smile.

"You are too nice of a guy." Natsuki says with a slight giggle

"That's me in a nut shell." I say with a thumb pointed to myself

Sayori looks at me, i look at my watch.

"If we can hurry, we can get to school on time." I say

We put the ice pack away and saw that the black eye was starting to heal a bit, we agreed to keep it a secret until her father gets put away. I keep noticing that Sayori keeps glancing at me on our silent walk over, i should explain the situation one of these days. I should help Yuri, maybe invite her over for tea when we're not in school.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, sorry if Natsuki's being abused problem was revealed a bit early but i did try to write out the story the best i can.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. Teatime with Yuri

This is still going, i have been thinking about what to do. So here's the end result.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Natsuki revealed to me and Sayori that her father was abusive, i may have known the whole time but i needed to have her tell as to not seem suspicious. Since they both had phones, i gave them both my numbers to talk about things. Natsuki and Sayori did the same among themselves and we went on our merry way, nobody had noticed too much about the black eye after we gave a fake explanation of what happened. Yesterday though, i asked Yuri to have some tea at my home along with talking about the literature club and books. I had the tea set up when i heard the doorbell ring, it was Sunday currently and so school was out during this time. I was currently wearing a green zip up hoodie with a white t-shirt, i had blue jeans on along with black strap shoes, funnily enough that this was similar to the outfit that i wore back in my world. I walked over to the door and opened it, Yuri was standing their. I smile and gesture her in, she smiles a little also.

"Well, the tea's ready." I say to her giggling in response

We walked in and sat down at the kotatsu to have our tea, i looked at her arms occasionally. She was wearing a sweater like she did in back in the original, i look at her with a concerned look.

"Pretty hot out today, yet your wearing a sweater." I say

"I-i like wearing it." She says, eyes darting away from me

I sigh and put my hand on hers, she looks at me surprised. I give a concerned look, i give a small friendly smile.

"Tell me what's wrong?" I ask

She looks ashamed for a moment, she then pulls her sleeve up. My eyes widened, i knew that she did that but i didn't think that... she did it that often.

"Yuri, why?" I ask

"I-i don't know, i just have these thoughts. Doing this helps, i can-"

"I can see that, but Yuri. Why didn't you tell anyone this?" I ask

"Fear." Yuri responds

I sigh again, i look at her with a sad look.

"Yuri, trust me when i say this. I've been their with those thoughts, but i've gotten over them." I say

Yuri suddenly looks at me surprised.

"Those thoughts can eat you up after a bit, that doing that is the only way to happiness." I say

I look at one of the larger, more healed scars on her arm.

"I controlled myself, because i knew that people cared about me." I explain

I look at her, she's still surprised at that i had the same thoughts.

"That was do to a lot of circumstances, i felt hopeless, weak." I say

She looks away from me for a moment.

"But then something changed." I say

She looks at me.

"I realized that to live life, you must struggle and to give up is death. So Yuri, tell me this." I say

I grab her hand.

"Do you have the strength to fight back?" I ask

"I-i don't know." She says

"To gain strength is not easy but with a little help from friends and family, it makes it all worthwhile." I say

I look at her with a smile.

"So, do you want to give up? Or do you want to continue on?" I ask

The room goes silent for a couple of moments, she looks down for a bit. After a moment she looks at me.

"I'm not giving up." She responds

I smile widely, i give her a hug. I then let her go, we get up and we both go to the door.

"Listen Yuri, if you ever want to talk to me about stuff like that." I say

I give her a phone number.

"Don't hesitate to tell me." I say

She takes the number and nods, she leaves the house. I go over to the couch and sit down, i sigh.

"That was way too tough, guess i should do something while i have time." I say

I felt my phone buzz, i got it out and opened it. It was a message from Sayori, i opened it and it said this.

[Hey Aaron? I want to ask you something.]

I raise an eyebrow, i then shrug and text her back.

[Okay, what do you want to ask?]

No response, i then get a response.

[Do you want to go the the festival?]

My face goes slightly red, when a group goes. It's usually friends, when it's two people especially a boy and a girl. That's considered a couple, i wipe my face off. I the nod.

[Sure, i would love that. 3]

I then wait, i get a response.

[Yaaaay~]

She must be freaking out at her home and gave a response to seem fine, i hope this doesn't go too wrong.

A little while later

Over the next couple of days, the festival was starting to get ready. During that time, i was helping out with the others. Me and Monika talked about on how i was gonna fix everything in this universe, me and Sayori made plans about what we were going to do over the festival, me and Natsuki along with Sayori did our usual breakfast along with having lunch together, me and Yuri did exercises for those dark thoughts she had along with getting over them. She was doing great, the scars were healing more and more along with less occurring. I was sitting in my home, in my room thinking about Sayori.

'Sayori, she's so cute sometimes.' I thought

A little bit earlier today, she made a pretty funny joke. I smiled for a long while, especially during club. When she brought out some sweets that she made, i accidentaly said that she would make a good wife for someone. We were teased about that for a bit, it was awkward but we got over it and still interacted despite the teasing. Though i noticed that Sayori did give me looks when i wasn't looking, i have no idea why but i feel like maybe... i'm going to do something good, i should talk to her about the festival. I pull out my phone and give her a text.

[Hey Sayori, what's up?]

No response, i try to message her again.

[Sayori? What's going on?]

Still no response, i try again.

[Sayori, please respond.]

Still nothing, i get up and get dressed. I go over to her house, the door was unlocked. I walk through the empty home, i walk over to her room. I stand in front of it, i have no idea what's going to happen. I open the door, to.....

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry, it's a small one, another chapter is being uploaded as we speak.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	4. Festivities and confessions

Looks like we're gonna have a date going on.

* * *

I walk in to see Sayori, holding a rope. My blood runs cold, she notices that i came in.

"Say-sayori?" I ask concerned

She stood their afraid, i notice that i was tied into a noose. I look at Sayori in shock, i see tears form in her eyes.

"W-w-what's going on here?" I ask afraid

"I-it's nothing Aaron, please just go." Sayori says nervously

I shake off the shock and give her a concerned look.

"No." I say firmly

She looks at me in anger, she drops the rope.

"Why." She asks seething with rage

"Why wh-"

"Why do you care!" She yells in anger

I take a figurative step back in shock.

"Before, you barely noticed me. Now, now you act super friendly and your more socially active. So why do you care!" Sayori asks enraged

"Sayori, i know your angry but this." I say gesturing to the noose

"This is not okay." I say angry

"Nobody cares about what i think, all the other girls say i'm just ugly and i think their right since no boy loves me!" She says starting to cry

My eyes widen, i stand their in a mix of shock and anger.

"Why would you think that?" I ask shocked

"I don't know, maybe their right. Maybe i shouldn't deserve to-"

"Stop." I say stopping her before she made herself feel worse

She looks at me, i could feel the tears going down my eyes.

"Your not ugly, you deserve to exist, you are one of the best people i know. Don't ever say that about yourself, don't let others-"

"STOP SAYING THAT, WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT ME?!" She yells confused and angry

I look at her confused.

"What about Natsuki? She's going through a lot, and your doing something while still being around me. I notice Yuri's a bit happier since you talked to her, hell i even noticed that Monika is in better spirits!" Sayori yells in rage at my change

I'm surprised at her cussing but that doesn't matter, i look down at the floor.

"I-i'm in." I mumble nervously

"What is your reason?" She asks angry still

I walk over and hug her, the tears go down my eyes.

"Sayori, i'm in love with you!" I say crying

I could feel that she was shocked.

"It's not a friendship type of thing, it's not platonic, it's true." I say still crying

She hugs me back, i stop hugging her and look at her. I mash my lips into hers, she eases into it. We pull out away for a moment, my face goes red as i have now calmed down.

"So.... Are we dat-"

"Yes, yes we are." Sayori says

I smile, we then stop hugging. I look at her confused.

"Are we telling the others or-"

"We keep it a secret for now, we'll tell them later." Sayori tells me

"O-okay." I say in defeat

After a few moments of silence, i look at her again.

"We still on for-"

"Yep." Sayori says

We just stand their awkwardly, i then chuckle a little.

"So this was not the way i was expecting to confess, your not going to-"

"I don't have a reason anymore." Sayori says

I then sigh, she suddenly pulls me into a kiss. We pull away yet again, i then dart my eyes around.

"I'm gonn-"

"Your staying here, i need a cuddle buddy." She says

I couldn't say so no to her, so i stayed the night. The next day, i was being shaken by someone. I get up with a groan and a yawn, i look over to see Sayori.

"Morning Sayori, so wanna get something to eat?" I ask

"Breakfast, i'm thinking chocolate chip pancakes!" Sayori says cheerfully

I nod, we go downstairs and get the stuff for chocolate chip pancakes ready. After making said breakfast, we got dressed and went to school. The festival was tomorrow, me and Sayori were pretty close together for most of the day. We were walking in the halls, when i noticed the student council members walking towards us.

"Oh, would you look at that it's Sayori. How's the mirror? Not cracked?" One them asks in a rude tone

Afterwards they cackle in laughter, i noticed Sayori's head go down in sadness. I think this has gone on long enough. I then clear my throat, it gets their attention.

"Who are you?" The blonde asks snobbishly

"Who am i? Well i'm glad you asked blondie, name Aaron Thompson." I explain

I pull Sayori close to her shock.

"I'm Sayori's boyfriend, so their's that." I say

They look at me shocked, i then give them an angry look as i crack my neck.

"And hearing you say that to her, i think deserves a 'little' warning." I say menacingly

I give them a glare, which starts sending them into fear.

"If you call her ugly or say she doesn't deserve to exist, i will make sure every living day here in this school is hell." I say

I then harden my glare to seal the deal.

"And god forbid, that you send her over the edge to the point she almost reached. I will make sure that every single person in the counsel pays, i can promise you that." I say

I grab Sayori's hand and guide her along with me gently, we walk past them. I give them more more look before we continue.

"Got that?" I ask

They slowly nod their heads, me and Sayori continue walking. Later Sayori looks at me a little confused, i notice this in time.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"You didn't have to threaten them like that." Sayori says

"Well i had to, your my queen after all." I say smoothly

She looks at me with a happy look, we continue walking to our club room. We walk in to see everyone still doing their usual thing, we sit down in our normal spots. Share our poems, and talk about some stuff. Monika then gets out attention.

"Alright everyone, tomorrow's the festival. So what are we all doing during that?" Monika asks

"Well, me and Sayori will be hanging out." I say casually

The others look at us with teasing looks, i look at them with a playful glare along with an eyeroll.

"As friends." I say winking at Sayori

They stop using that teasing look, Yuri mentions on how their's going to be some cafe's with books along with other stuff and on how she was gonna go their. Natsuki is actually going to run a baking stall, she's allowed to take half the money from it since she made the idea. Monika eluded to her plan but kept it secret, i have no idea what it is and i don't like considering her. After school, me and Sayori went on a date at a place that was sort of out of the way. Afterwards we left and went to our homes, tomorrow was the day of the festival.

The next day

I stood in front of the gate, waiting for Sayori. I notice her in the distance waving at me, i wave back and she runs over. She then right in front of me, i smile at her adorableness.

"So you ready?" I ask

"Yes, yes i am." She says

She grabs my hand and guides me in, we walk around for a bit. Checking out all the stalls and other things, but i feel like we're being watched.

3rd P.O.V

While Aaron and Sayori were walking around, darting her head out from behind a stall was Monika. She was grinning like a fox, she notice Aaron smiling happily as he and Sayori walked around.

"I knew that they were dating, wonder how long?" Monika said/asked herself

She continued to follow them, later the two along with Monika arrived at the baking stand set up by Natsuki.

"Hey Natsuki, how's business?" Aaron asked

"Good! We've been getting a lots of people buying stuff, so what will you have." Natsuki said happily

Aaron looks at the selection, he then smiled and looked at Natsuki.

"Two for your finest cupcake please!" Aaron said cheerfully

"Coming right up!" Natsuki said

Later Aaron and Sayori got cupcakes, Aaron had green frosting while Sayori had bubblegum pink. They walked around and ate said cupcakes while looking around, later they were in a cafe area. Aaron and Sayori were talking while Monika just watched from a distance, Aaron looked to see Monika but didn't know it was her. Aaron shrugged it off and went back to talking to Sayori.

"So Sayori, you like these sorts of things?" Aaron asked

"I do, but i never really go. Never had a reason until now." Sayori said looking at Aaron with a smile

Aaron rubbed the back of his head nervously, later the festival was over and everyone went home. Aaron and Sayori were in front of Sayori's house, Aaron was looking at Sayori with a gentle smile.

"What do want to do next week?" Aaron asked

"I think we should go catch a movie, maybe that new mech one coming out?" Sayori said

"Okay, it's a date." Aaron said with a thumbs up

Sayori giggled and gave Aaron a peck on the cheek, she then went inside her home.

"I love that girl." Aaron said to himself

"Yeah, i guess you do." A familiar voice said

Aaron stiffened and turned around to see Monika, Aaron's face went bright red.

"Please don't tell anyone." Aaron said quickly

"I won't but promise me this." Monika said

"Okay?" Aaron said

"Don't break her heart, and don't die." Monika said

"Okay i wil- wait don't die?" Aaron said

Monika was then nowhere to be found, Aaron shrugged and walked to his home. Aaron looked at the picture of him and Sayori, they were at a stall that took pictures. Sayori wrote something under it.

{Best Boyfriend Forever}

Aaron chuckled at the fact that each letter at the beginning caused to spell BBF, but it was a way of love. Aaron hung it on the fridge, got into his pajama's and went to bed.

* * *

Alright, another chapter. Doing something good, we're nearing the end of this. While this has been a blast to write, their are some parts of the story that need to end. Their will be a epilogue for this and that will be it, i do hope you enjoy this.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom. 


	5. Group activities

People are gonna hang out and the series is gonna near it's end. Thank you guys for reading this, time to wrap this up.

* * *

I woke up again and heard a knock at my bedroom door, i got up and opened to see... Sayori? And she's fully dressed for school? I'm just in my pajamas, barely awake while she's ready to go to school. She looks a bit nervous for some reason, i look at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Sayori? Your here a bit early?" I say with a small yawn

"Well, i felt that since you always got up and woke me up. I think that maybe, i could do the same." Sayori says semi nervously

I smile, i then pat her head as she looks at me surprised.

"Sayori, your my girlfriend. I don't mind changing things up, it fine." I say

I then stop patting her head, i gave her a grin.

"Okay, well let's have some breakfast." I say happily

I then look at my clothes, i then rubbed the back of my head.

"Right after i get dressed that is." I say sheepishly

Later after i got dressed, i made breakfast for me and Sayori along with Natsuki who arrived a few minutes into me making breakfast. Afterwards we went to school and actually hung out together at lunch with Monika and Yuri, then after school we went to the club room and that's when Monika dropped a huge bomb on us.

"Alright club members, over the weekend instead of making poems during that time. We're gonna out to and have some fun, we deserve it." Monika says cheerfully

I sit there silent, she decided to have us hang out on a weekend... guess i should go along.

"Okay, we're should we-"

"I think we should go swimming at that new swim park that opened last summer!" Sayori suggests happily

Oh, well i guess that works. Monika looks at Sayori with a smile.

"Good idea, you up for it Yuri?" Monika asks

Yuri actually smiles and nods in agreement.

"Okay, i've been meaning to get out more." Yuri says with a thumbs up

Monika was about to look at Natsuki but she puts her hand up.

"No need to ask Monika, already gonna go." Natsuki says with a smirk

Monika nods, i shrug a little.

"Sure, why not." I say

It was decided, we would go swimming. The next couple days were a slight blur of us hanging out at lunch and a little bit after school on non club days, later i was holding up a pair of forest green swim trunks in front of me.

"Guess i should wear this, hope they like it." I say

I put the swim trunks into a bag and go outside, me and Sayori walk together to the park. When we got there, the others were already there. We went into the park, it was a pretty nice day outside. Despite me being the only guy in our group, people actually were pretty nice there. After a bit, we stopped swimming and headed to our homes. I was sitting in my home when i heard a knock on my door, i open it to see Natsuki with some bags. I gain a surprised look on my face, it then turns to concern.

"Natsuki..." I say

"I need a place to stay for a bit, i-"

"No need to explain, come in." I say

Later we got her set up in the guest room, i head to my room and fall asleep. I dreamt about fighting someone, someone that i apparently knew.

The next day...

I slowly get up to hear a knocking at my front door, i get a shirt on and walk to the door. I open it to see Sayori with a scared look on her face, i look at her concerned.

"Sayori, what's-"

"Is Natsuki here?" Sayori asks

"Yeah, she came here last night. Wh-"

"She's in danger." Sayori says

My eyes widen at this revelation, i was about to ask but she beat me to the punch.

"Check your phone." Sayori says

I get my phone and look at it, the police department sent out a arrest warrant for Natsuki's dad. He- he murdered someone in cold blood, he was drunk at the time. That's why Natsuki is hiding here, so he can't find her.

"Oh shit." I say

I look behind me to see Natsuki's awake, i then look back at my phone.

"Natsuki." I say

"Ye-yes?" She says

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you, not again." I say turning around

Natsuki looks at me surprised.

"You hear me? I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore, so until then." I say

I then give her a thumbs up.

"Your gonna be protected by me." I say

I walk over to her a put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wanna know why?" I say

"Why?" She asks

"Because, your my friend and that's what matters. So no matter what, i'll protect you and everyone else in our club from danger." I explain

Natsuki starts to well up with tears and smiles.

"Thanks Aaron." Natsuki says

I then hug her.

"No problem." I say

Afterwards, i make breakfast for Sayori, Natsuki, and me. I kept an eye on the status of Natsuki's father being either arrested or killed, so far nothing has changed. Afterwards, we go out and have some fun at an arcade. Later we met up with Monika and Yuri, we hung out with them for a bit. After a long day of fun, we headed home and chilled. School was tomorrow, so we'd need to get ready in case HE would arrive.

* * *

Alright, nearing the end. This... this is almost the end, thanks for the support. I really do thank you guys, i do hope after this that we can move on to greener pastures and have some new stories made.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. Final confrontation

The final battle of the series, their has been battles against depression in this series and now it will end. Thanks for the memories guys.

* * *

During the school day, i felt as though things were a bit off. After we finished up with club, i walked out to see a very fat man wearing a bloody tanktop at the bottom of the steps. Natsuki looks at the man horrified, that's when it hit me. It was-

"NATSUKI COME RIGHT HERE!!" The man yells

Her father, i step in front of Natsuki.

"She's not going to, your not her boss. Your nothing but a scum bag and a murderer, what the hell is wrong with you." I say

"Nothing, but you have no jurisdiction over me boy!" Her father yells

"Before you murdered someone, probably. But you starved your daughter for a long time and look at how that turned out." I say pointing at Natsuki

Natsuki's father looks at me angry, i jump down from the steps.

"If your gonna hurt someone, fine but your not hurting Sayori anymore." I say

He looks at me enraged, he begins his attack. I dodge his punch, he keeps trying to punch me. Each time i dodge with near success, he almost hit me to the ground but i recovered in time. He try's to hit me again but i uppercut him, he keep trying to use the same tactic. He fails at punching me most of the time, i gave him a few blows to the face.

A few minutes later

After a bit of punching and kicking, we're now stand across each other. I'm slightly bruised with a small nose bleed while he was bleeding a lot from his nose, i don't know how long i can keep this up.

"AARON!" I hear

I look over to see Sayori looking at me in slight horror, i give her loose grin and a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, i got this." I say

Suddenly i was punched in this face, i fall backward. I look at Natsuki's father, i can feel the inside of my mouth bleeding.

"Looks like you lose boy." He says

I cough up some blood and look at him with a shit eating smirk, which confused him.

"Not quite, i still have one advantage over you." I say

"And what is that?" He asks cocky

"Intuition, it comes with a brain. You could use one of those." I say

He grows even more enraged, i roll backward as he hit the ground and get on my feet. I then run and kick him in the face, he lands to the ground with a thud. I wipe my face of the blood and spit on him, he look at him with a glare.

"That's what you get fucker." I say

That's when i hear police sirens, i smile at this.

"Looks like i win, huh. Never thought that would happen." I say

I crouch a little, that's when i hear footsteps.

"Aaron, stay with me!" I hear Sayori say

I look at her as my vision begins to fade, i smile.

"I love you so much Sayori, never forget that." I say

I then start to fall, i land on the ground with a thud as my vision turns black.

\-------

I wake up to see a white ceiling, i slowly move up despite the pain in my body. I'm in a hospital, i look to my side to see a sleeping Sayori. I smile and pet her head for a bit, that's when i hear the door open.

"Ah, your awake." I hear

I look over to see a doctor, he looks at me with a look of studying.

"Seems that your fine but in pain still, i would suggest resting for a bit when you get home." The doctor says

"About Natsuki's father?" I ask

"Oh, him. He's been arrested shortly after waking up from taking a major kick to the face along with a few other blows made by you, we could see that you were acting in self defence. So no charges can be made, all that the police ask is on what happened before he started to murder." The doctor explains

"Okay, before he murdered he actually starved Natsuki and abused her. I actually fed her at my home, it was the best that i can do at the time." I say

"Hmm, she did mention that she was abused but not starved. Thanks for telling me that, the press will have a field day with this." The doctor says

"Don't tell anyone our names, we don't need people trying to talk about what happened." I say

"Of course, we'll release you after a few short hours of medical check and that's it." The doctor says

I nod, he then leaves. I look at Sayori, she's calmly asleep with a small snore. I smile a little more, i then begin to fall asleep with my hand on Natsuki's head.

3rd P.O.V

Aaron is seen sleeping with his hand on Natsuki's head as he snores lightly, the window outside shows a sunset going down. Monika is currently in her home looking out the window with a smile.

"Good job Aaron, you saved us." Monika said to herself in a sort of mumble

Natsuki is in Aaron's home awake in the guest bed, worried about Aaron.

'Please be okay.' She thought

Yuri is reading a book on a hero saving the day, she looks up from it.

"I guess the day has been saved, thanks to Aaron." Yuri said in a whisper

She nods and goes back to reading.

* * *

Alright, here we are. Nearing the final chapter, glad you guys read this. I do want to announce some stuff before you go to the next chapter as soon as it's uploaded. I want to say that i have a lot of projects going on and i'm thinking that you guys might like them, if their around then read them. I do hope that you enjoy my writing, that's all i ask.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	7. Epilogue

So this is the end, huh? Never thought i would make it past a one shot, well thank you guys for your support. Let's get this read done, thanks for the fandom.

* * *

Epilogue: a few years after

A man with brown hair and light blonde stubble was walking home from work, he opened the door to find a woman with pink hair and a small red bow in her hair.

"Hey Aaron, how was work?" She asked

"Good, good. So how's little Idaina doing?" Aaron asked

"She made some macaroni art with Aunt Natsuki, didn't she?" She said/asked

That's when a five year old girl with a very dark pink hair walked over with a slight skip in her step with a light pink haired woman behind her.

  
"Yep, Auntie Ki-Ki is great!" She said

"That's my girl, any boys mess with you?" Aaron asked

"Nope, not after the last kid." Idaina said

"Thatta girl." Aaron said messing up her hair

Idaina giggled at this, Aaron looks at Natsuki.

"Thanks for being around for her." Aaron said

"It's no problem, you helped me out with dad all those years ago. I owe you a lot." Natsuki said

Aaron smiles, he then looks at his wife.

"Hey Sayori, isn't going to our book club with Monika going to begin in a couple of hours?" Aaron asked

"Oh, i almost forgot! I'll get the chairs set up and you make the food, Idaina." Sayori said

"Yes mom?" Idaina asked

"Do you want to read a book with us?" Sayori asked

"Hmmm, okay!" Idaina said

Aaron grinned at this and ruffled his daughters hair again.

"We'll get your bean bag chair set up." Aaron said

Idaina grins and walks to the living room with Natsuki, Aaron looks at Sayori.

"Still hard to believe that we're parents huh?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, we'll have to prepare for the day she leaves the nest." Sayori said

Aaron puts his arm around her shoulder with a smile.

"That's a time for later, let's focus on the now." Aaron said

Sayori smiled also at that moment and hugged Aaron a little.

"Yep, now let's get the area set up already." Sayori said

Aaron and Sayori walk from their spot, a small counter with Game Over it appears.

5

-

4

-

3

-

2

-

1

* * *

That's the end of this series everyone, sorry if it was short but i wanted it to make it short and sweet. If you want to know where Idaina came from, it's short for Idaina Tosu which means Great Struggle. Sort of symbolic since a lot of the cast had a lot of struggles to get over, so that's the end.

I'll see you guys, in a different Fandom. Buh-bye

[Story finished]


End file.
